


Princey's Pepper Predicament

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, I guess this could technically count as a vent fic, Roman is dramatic over a red pepper, but it's really not, honestly, seriously is food triggers or squicks you in any way don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a glorious day in the mindscape when Roman happened upon an unannounced horror. Patton had deigned to put a piece of red pepper on his plate, without any warning beforehand, and, for that matter, had buried it under one delicious carrot stick. A horrific affair, someone must be informed of this immediately.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Princey's Pepper Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic. I hate peppers and my mum hid one on my plate. Something had to be done, so I shoved it onto Roman and now this exists. Please read my other fic if you want to actually see me writing well. 
> 
> TW/CW: food mention, Roman's dramatic, let me know if I should add anything.
> 
> Relationships: Platonic Prinxiety
> 
> Characters: Virgil and Roman. Patton, Remus, and King Creativity are all mentioned
> 
> Edit: since this needs to be said apparently, this fic is specifically about bell peppers! I despise them /lh

Roman pushed aside the thin section of a carrot stick, moving to grab the wider end for easier access. He began to lift it before pausing. There was a small, minuscule, piece of red pepper on his plate, and, well, that wouldn’t do. 

Padre would occasionally accost his delicate senses with the horrid red vegetable, but even then it was put in visible view to prepare himself. Even when this did occur, it was still rare for him to actually eat it, more often than not the bit ended up in the compost. And even when he did take a bite, it was the smallest nibble before the revolting taste hit his pallet and he forced it down, throwing the remaining centimetre of horror into the compost bin where it belonged. 

He knew that King liked peppers, as he had been told countless times by Patton, but Remus seemed to have taken that particular gene during the split. 

After a few seconds of staring at the epitome of betrayal, he glanced up and looked around the room. No one was there to question the accosting of his senses, and that just wouldn’t do. He needed to portray this horrible situation and get someone to understand his pain. No one here despised peppers as much as he, but Virgil’s hatred of carrots would serve well for this. 

After a few more seconds of waiting, hoping for someone to enter and witness his torment, he stood up and headed in the direction of Virgil’s room. 

The emo was, as normal, holed up on his phone, snug in a pile of purple, black, and Halloween themed blankets, a veritable burrito of spooky.

He looked up as Roman arrived, muttering something along the lines of “fucking hell give me a break,” before giving an expression that amounted to ‘fucking really’ as Roman flopped– or, as he would have told it, gracefully collapsed– down on his bed, hand pressed to his forehead in a gesture of agony. 

“My dearest Gerard Gay, I have been accosted with the most horrendous of crimes by our dear Padre.” 

Agony was prevalent on his face as Virgil stared down at him in annoyance, going back to his phone without a second thought. “Fuck off.”

At this dismissal, Roman gasped, clutching his heart. “My one and only, my dearest friend, the one and only valiant knight of my heart, how could–” 

A sigh cut him off from the blanket pile. The tip of Virgil’s head peaked out, his voice muffled. “Fine, fine, what is it Princey?”

“Thank you most kindly for this chance, Knight of the Stormy Table. My troubles began ten long minutes ago when our dearest Padre delivered me a beautifully arranged plate of vegetables, all stunning except for one small error. You see...” his voice trailed on as the story continued, regaling Virgil with an overly dramatized version of the fairly standard events that had occurred earlier. 

Virgil was used to Roman’s dramatics, and settled in for the long and detailed retelling, responding appropriately when it was expected of him and laughing at Roman’s pained expressions as he described the pepper. All in all, it was another standard night in the mindscape, and one enjoyed by all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and please [reblog here](https://private-snippers.tumblr.com/post/637889622407512064/princeys-pepper-predicament) if you wish!


End file.
